Tricked
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: When Van forcefully assigns a girl to work under Sync, he knew...she tricked him. There was no other explanation for his heart going a mile a minute, or his face turning red when she stares at him. He was tricked. SyncxOC UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Caught

**_PLEASE READ!!! YOU'RE MAMA WILL DIE!!_**

**Ok, now that I got your attention, here's the thing. **

**I haven't played Tales of the Abyss in a _very long time. _So forgive me if I got the locations wrong or messed up a bit. I don't have my own copy of ToA anymore. **

**So I sort of based this off the anime.**

**PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! ENCOURAGE ME AND CORRECT MY MISTAKES IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG! I'm kinda glad Sync's a bit of a behind the scenes character. -whew-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue**

**There's a link in my profile to the picture of the OC.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The small figure of a shadow was projected in the moonlight. The crickets chirped and the night continued on normally. The figure ran through trees and shadows before coming to a halt at the back entrance of a certain building.

Out of the shadows stepped a girl barely into her teens. Chocolate brown hair was pulled into two braids, her midnight blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Tonight was surely going to be a good catch.

She wore a blue sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach; over it was a loosely wrapped orange scarf. On her arms were buckled blue sleeves that stopped at her knuckles. She had on an ivory skirt that laced up on the side, with a belt wrapped around her waist, the belt held too many knives to count. Finally, her choice of footwear was brown, knee-high boots.

A small kitty like grin was plastered on her face as she walked softly to her destination, the head quarters of the Oracle Knights.

_Okie dokie Selena, better not get caught! _She thought eagerly.

Peony had told her she was supposed to scout the head quarters for any possible evidence that the Grand Maestro actually was planning to start a war. But just because she was on a scouting mission doesn't mean she can't go and, oh say, pick up and admire the jewels in the treasury.

And when she says 'pick up and admire' she means steal.

_Enough with gems! Let's get to work! _Selena sighed reaching for a knife. The guards at the entrance still hadn't noticed her yet.

The knives went through the guard's heads, instantly silencing their screams. Swiftly but softly, Selena ran past any other patrols and through the back door.

Scouting the place for hours, she found nothing.

She searched high and low. Spare bedrooms and empty offices. Only to come up empty handed. She wouldn't dare look in a place that had occupants.

Top, bottom, left and right, nothing gave proof of the soon-to-be war.

_WHAT?! _She mentally screeched. _Where's the proof?! Where's anything?! _Then it hit her. Mohs wanted to keep it secret even from the organization he worked for. Why didn't she think of that sooner? Better yet, why didn't Peony think of that sooner!?

_Oh well. _She scowled _There's still the treasury!!! _A smile instantly lit up her face at the thought of the sparkly jewels.

Retracing her steps, she found herself at the vault she passed on her scouting route. She was lucky no patrols had found her. Oh the luck she was having.

Woe is Selena; misfortune will soon happen to her as well. She wouldn't be human otherwise.

Her signature kitty grin came back when she found a computerized password system. Selena loved fon tech machines; she was a genius when it came to hacking them. Sighing, she began typing away any password that might fit.

She smiled when the machine beeps softly and the lock clicked open.

Grinning ear to ear, she grabbed the handle of the vault before a hand landed firmly on her shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?" A deep voice hissed.

She spun around to meet a pair of pissed off sea green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I asked you a question! Now answer you little wench." The man hissed, pushing her back.

Now that she got a full view it seemed to be that, yes, it was a man. A red haired man decked out in black and red with a sword pointing at her, Asch the Bloody.

Her mouth quirked downward at the sudden appearance before she ran, being the trained thief she was, she was quite fast.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" She heard Asch scream.

Speeding down the hall way until she got to a place which she thought was the entrance.

Oh how wrong she was.

Selena kneeled onto the ground and gulped in a breath of air. She hadn't realized she had been holding it in.

Metal clinking against metal was all that was heard around her. She looked up from the ground, still in a crouching position.

At least 20 oracle knights surrounded her, weapons at ready, preparing to strike on her slightest move.

The scout finally got to look at her surroundings, but she instantly regretted it. She was in the main hall. 20 knights surrounded her, but there were still many on the stairs, in the corners and other sides of the rooms. She let out small groan before reaching for a smoke bomb. These things were so handy. Throwing it to the ground, she sped up the stairs, hoping for an opening where she can get to the woods she had previously been hiding in and run back to Malkuth to report her finds.

Down below there were cries of "Where'd she go?!" "The entrance!" and "Try upstairs!"

Rounding into another hallway she stopped, there were clinks of armour, knights were nearby. And the surely must have been looking for her.

She listened intently to the two guards having a conversation from around the corner.

"Hey, I heard some kid came through the back door and tried to steal from the treasury." One guard claimed.

"Oh really? We should go and check. Where's the back door?" The other one questioned.

"In the back..." The first guard mumbled before heading in the direction of the corner Selena was around.

_Oh Yulia, I am so dead!_ She panicked before running off. She came to a fork in the hallway. _Should I go left or right?! Uh...um... let's see, eenie, meenie, miney, moe. GO LEFT!! _And so she did. But she cursed the childish method, for she ended up at two fairly large doors.

She growled. _This is probably the commandant's office._

She thought about turning around. But while she was off in her own little world staring at the door, she suddenly came face to face with a tall blond women and a boy of spiky green hair. The Quick and the Tempest. They parted while the huge doors swung open only to reveal the commandant himself. Van Grants walked up and stared down at Selena. God damn, he's tall...

His eyes widened about a fraction of a millimetre before speaking.

"What have we got here? The thief the guards have been reporting about? _And unable to have caught_." He mumbled the last part under his breath. "I heard you almost got into the treasury, before Asch caught you that is..." She grimaced, thinking about that damned red-head that fooled her plans of getting some shiny gems for herself, and maybe Peony... and Jade...

"Legretta, Sync, bring her into my office." He commanded spinning around and stepping back into his room.

"Wait, what? Why?!" Selena cried. Unaware of the fact that Legretta and Sync were advancing on her. She only focused on the commandant.

Van turned around and smirked.

"I have a proposition for you." He said before stepping behind the grand doors of the office.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please R&R! Tell me anything wrong! Kay? I'm already typing the 2nd chapter!**


	2. Marked

Chapter two

Marked

Selena stared after the man before she felt a pair of arms grab her shoulders roughly. Tilting her head, she caught sight of green, spiky hair.

"Tempest" She growled under her breath.

"Move it, girl. The commandant wants you." Legretta spoke from beside Selena.

She grumbled as she was shoved into the office and forced down on a red velvet chair lined with gold.

Staring around the room, she noticed much expensive furniture. All the fabric was velvet lined with gold, the fireplace was marble and he even had statue soldiers. Oh wait, they're real soldiers.

_'Wow, nice place he has here...'_

"State your name, girl." Van demanded, gaining her attention from her previous observation of the room.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Selena sneered, "ow! Hey!"

Someone pulled hard on her braids. It was Sync, because Legretta was standing alongside Van.

"Watch your mouth girl." Sync warned.

"I'm still not going to answer," she mumbled. Selena heard the cocking of a gun. Legretta was getting impatient. The woman was sneering as she pointed the gun at the thief's head.

"Selena...My name's Selena."

Van raised an eyebrow.

"You're Malkuth's famous gem hunter? Peony's most trusted thief? You're _that_ Selena?" He questioned.

Selena frowned with discontent, "yes, I'm _that _Selena."

Van _again _raised a brow at her annoyance. A brilliant plan formed in his head. He had an urge to smirk. But that would spoil the fun.

"I have a job for you." He simply stated. Selena's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Grants, I work for Emperor Peony. I'd expect you to know that," she hissed.

"It isn't wise to talk to the commandant like that, wench." Legretta hissed, taking a step forward, but was stopped when Van held out his hand.

"Enough Legretta, I won't be watching her for long anyway..." He stated. Legretta frowned, but held her ground, wondering what he was talking about.

"I know that you work for Peony. That is exactly what we need." He continued.

"Wah?" Was Selena's intelligent reply. Sync and Legretta were dumbfounded as well. Except you couldn't really tell with Sync...

"One of our God-generals is in need of an accomplice." Van explained.

"Yeah, so? What's that got to do with m-" Her mouth snapped shut; she knew _exactly _where this was going, "how are you so confident I'll follow along with you plans? Besides, I'm of less use to you compared to one of the oracle knights."

Van chuckled, "quite the contrary, with your rank you could get into the cities of Malkuth fairly easily, maybe even Kimlasca. As for following along, I will _make_ you cooperate. Or rather, _he _will."

Selena kind of blanked out. Who was _he?_ Van mentally rolled his eyes.

"The general that needs help is one that has missions that focus around stealth, undercover work and tactics. None of the current Oracle knights that would be of use can match his speed-"

Selena twitched. There was only one _male _God-general with incomparable agility.

"-His ability to disguise himself well-"

Selena bit her lip. Only one god-general can sneak into cities so easily with a disguise. Not even. He can walk in, go on a massacre, _announce _the fact that he works under Van, and people still wouldn't be aware that he is one of the God-generals.

"- and not one can follow along with his strategies very easily," Van finished.

She inwardly groaned. Dear Yulia let it not be him. Not the _strategist _of the God-generals...

"Selena of Malkuth, I command you to work alongside with _Sync the Tempest." _Van smirked. Damn him...

She felt like fainting. She really did. There was no way she was working with the _Tempest._

Sync too, had a negative reaction. He stiffened and his mouth quirked downward into a grimace, which is Sync's way of saying he was displeased. He had not been expecting that.

Legretta frowned, stepping toward her commandant.

"Sir, wouldn't it be better if we put Arietta with Sync. We can actually trust her, and she has ligers by her side, they're a lot faster than humans."

Van sighed. "There are many problems with that. Arietta is a _beast master_. I'm pretty sure beasts as big as buildings aren't very useful for undercover missions. And Arietta just can't lose the ligers! She's nearly useless without them. Besides, she could get a little too close to knowing about _that._"

Legretta shifted in thought. "What about myself? I could match the speed of Sync, maybe faster."

"Legretta, you too are a God-general; you have your own missions." In the distance, Selena rang in with a, "I'm a ranking officer! I have my own missions too! Let me go!" before she was hit on the head by Sync.

"But we can't trust her!" Legretta screeched.

"Just watch Legretta. Sync, are you sure you're able to use it right now?" Van questioned, looking at the masked boy beside Selena, who was entirely silent the whole time.

_'I forgot he was there...' _Selena thought.

_'Gee, I wonder how. The whole conversation was basically about him. AND he JUST hit you on the head,' _A little voice in the back of her head mumbled...probably her conscience.

_'You shut up!'_

While she was having an internal battle, she hadn't realized Sync had been calling out to her.

"Girl, get over here," he called from the middle of an empty spot in the middle of the office.

"But what if I don't want to?" She said, puffing her cheeks out and folding her arms in a childish manner. She could make a run for it, but then there's Legretta the _Quick _and _Sync the Tempest _in the room. And their were knights guarding the door.

Van gave her a questioning glance.

"You don't want to do it? Even at the risk of your loved ones-" Selena's eyes widened. He wouldn't. He knows her identity. He knows her family and he could damn well kill them if he wanted to.

Van smirked, "Selena Ga-"

"Okay I'll do it! Just shut up!" She screeched, speeding over to the now impatient Sync. Feeling the disapproving stare she was getting from Legretta.

"Stand still," he commanded. And she did just that. Oh Yulia, it's happening! She was _following _his orders.

Sync raised his arms in front of him and mumbled something under his breath. Just then, a fonic arte circle well...encircled them. He reached forward to place his hand on her forehead.

The whole time Selena just stared. Were they going to kill her? Yes, she was pretty sure of it. In the most gruesome way possible is most likely.

_'But then again, it would leave a mess all over Van's carpet.' _Selena shut her eyes, just wanting to get it over with.

But then everything just stopped. The fonic flow cut off and the circle disappeared, Sync removed his hand and took a step back.

She snapped her eyes open wondering if she was dead or not. Looking around it was clearly evident that she was indeed alive.

Selena pondered deeply about what they had done. Nothing felt different, nothing looked different, and she wasn't dead. Maybe it was a joke...

_'Pshh, yeah right.' _Her conscience scoffed.

_'I thought I told you to go away!' _Selena mentally grumbled.

_'No, you told me to shut up.' _

_'Fine then, shut up and go away.' _

_-Silence- _Selena inwardly smiled in triumph. Her conscience had finally quieted down.

Legretta walked up to Selena from her position beside Van and handed her a golden hand mirror.

Ignoring the thought of taking it and running, Selena stared at herself, trying to figure out what was wrong.

She then noticed that on her forehead was a marking, a silver marking. It looked like a tattooed on circlet. It's most noticeable feature was the three moons. There was a full moon with a crescent one on each side.

"W-what is it?" Selena questioned, appalled at the new feature on her face.

"A new Daathic fonic seal Van help me create," Sync smirked, "you could say it symbolizes that you work for the oracle knights now, more specifically, for me."

_'A Daathic fonic seal? I thought only the Fon masters knew that kind of arte...' _Selena thought.

She turned to the smirking boy.

"How do you know I won't run off and get Fon Master Ion to release it?" Sync frowned at the mention of the green haired Fon Master.

"This thing helps me keep tabs on you; I'll stop you before you get to _him_. It's like a leash," Sync smirked, prodding her forehead.

Selena brushed off his reaction to the Fon Master and grimaced at the thought of being monitored by the_ Tempest._

Van smirked and nodded at the youngest God-general.

"Sync, if you will," he gestured toward Selena.

Sync nodded and muttered a couple of words under his breath.

Selena felt a burning sensation in her head, and clutched the sides to make it stop. She opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream.

Then everything went black.


	3. A New Look, A New Mission

**Finally! FF did not let me log in. So I wasnt able to post this. **

**I can now use Word again! Yay! So I typed as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TOtA. Only Selena and some parts of the plot.**

**I NEED HELP! Ok so, I wanna give Selena a god-general name some point in time. And I'm stuck. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE TELL ME! That is all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and I dont have up any pictures of Selena yet, but I will. It will be on my brand new Deviant art account. My username is Chichi-bean. So check it out some time. It is a very new account so I only have one picture up.  
**

* * *

Recap:

Selena felt a burning sensation in her head, and clutched the sides to make it stop. She opened her mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream.

Then everything went black.

* * *

She was sleeping on something, something fluffy, and soft, and comfy. She didn't want to get up, but she had to.

Selena sat up in the fluffy, soft, and comfy object and rubbed her eyes. She was not in her room; her room did not have a queen sized bed with white and gold everywhere. Damn it...

Looking at herself up and down Selena saw that she was wearing a skimpy, silky nightgown. Of course, given the situation, her initial thought was "OH CRAP! I'VE BEEN RAPED!"

But a suave voice from across the room both startled her and at the same time shot her assumption down.

"Wipe that expression of your face, I doubt anyone would touch _you _like that." The voice sneered.

Whipping her head to the source of the very offending comment she caught sight of a gold and red mask.

Selena groaned, remembering the events of the night before.

"Not you..." She mumbled

"Yes, me." Sync smirked. Selena glared at him before inwardly blushing at her attire.

"Who dressed me in this!? Where are we?! Why are you here?!" She demanded.

Sync rolled his eyes, but answered anyway.

"Legretta did, my room in the HQ, and it's my room so why shouldn't I be here?"

Selena puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and got up to get her clothes which were located at the end of the bed.

She reached out but froze when the fabric disappeared.

"Hey!" She cried as she watched the young god-general throw her clothes down a laundry chute that seemed non-existent a few seconds ago.

"You are now my accomplice, correct?" He asked.

Selena nodded reluctantly.

"And I do stealth and undercover missions. Which means that now, you do too."

"So? What's your point?" Selena demanded. This was going nowhere.

"The clothes you wear around Malkuth is some variation of the ones I just threw out, correct? And you are well known around that area, someone is bound to recognize you." Sync stated, "Wear something else."

Selena twitched.

"I don't _have _something else." The spiky haired boy sighed.

"Well we do. Here, get dressed." He rummaged through a bag and threw some dark fabric at the thief before leaving the room.

Selena pulled on the outfit and scanned the clothes in the mirror of the bathroom.

It was an oracle knight's uniform, the kind for the higher ranking female officers.

It was a black dress-like uniform lined with silver with matching boots and gloves. The footwear going up to her knees and the gloves went to her elbows. A diamond shape was cut out at her stomach to reveal her navel.

When she looked over it she was kind of reminded of Legretta's outfit.

"Are you done yet?" A voice behind her asked.

Selena whipped around startled to find the spiky haired general leaning against the doorway. She blushed in anger. Or was it embarrassment?

"It's rude to come into a room when a lady is changing!"

Sync snorted. "I can hardly call you a lady."

Selena sneered and turned to face the mirror, examining the silver mark that adorned her forehead.

"That isn't coming off anytime soon. By the way, the commandant wants us. So let's go, I hate waiting for something like this." The god-general called.

"Oh yeah, take the backpack at the end of the bed. It has some more outfits and some supplies."

Selena walked over to the bed as Sync waited in the hall. He was pretty sure she didn't know her way around, so he had to lead her.

Examining the pack Selena found more uniforms, casual outfits and supplies like gels and antidotes.

Grabbing the pack and her weapons belt, she headed off to the office.

"Good, you're ready, let's go." Ordered Sync.

The walk was silent and short. Knights that walked past bowed to Sync and sneered at Selena.

'_It really shows how hated you are'. _Her conscience chuckled.

'_Oh God dammit! I thought I would never have to listen to you ever again!' _She mentally grimaced.

'_Now, now, hun. Watch your language. A lady mustn't talk like that.' _Scolded her conscience.

'_In Sync's mind I'm not much of a lady.'_

'_Well, maybe it's because you swear so much that he thinks so.'_

'_Shut up and go away. I'm almost at the office'. _Selena hissed.

Silence came, she won again. Selena- 2 Conscience- 0

They stopped at the grand doors when Sync finally spoke.

"You have your weapons right?"

Selena glared. "No, they were taken along with my clothes."

Sync rolled his eyes and rummaged through a bag she never thought was there and brought out two short swords. He examined it then finally handed it to her.

Selena looked it over. They were tanto blades (A/N: Look it up.) completed with their own sheathes. Selena initially thought they were folding fans. But that was the trick to it. When put in their sheath, the blades just look like normal hand-held fans. She grinned and strapped them to her legs, one on each side. Her uniform hid the blades form view.

"What's with the daggers and the clothes?" Selena finally asked.

Sync rolled his eyes. She still didn't get it, "Largo, Van and Legretta find it would be best if we shifted your style slightly. You're pretty famous, so changing you a bit could throw people off when we go on missions."

Selena nodded. "I see."

There was an awkward silence as they waited to be called in. Van was currently in another meeting.

The grand doors creaked and both Sync and Selena looked up. A very important looking man stepped out, the Grand Maestro.

He took one glance at us then looked back to nod at Van before stalking off.

Van motioned for the two teens to enter.

Selena grumbled at the fact that she had to get up just after she was getting comfortable.

"C'mon, get up." Sync ordered, yanking Selena into a standing position.

"I'm going, geez. I just like to idle!" Selena glared. How lame did that sound?

"Frankly, no one cares what you like. So move it."

'_Stupid Tempest...' _She inwardly sneered.

When everyone was seated Van spoke.

"It seems your here. Thank you for coming. So let us get to the point."

He took a breath to further explain. "We need the both of you to head to Grand Chokmah. You will be working on two things. Make sure to inform the Emperor of Selena's soon to be long absence. Make up a cover story; I don't want us to seem suspicious. The other thing is that you will gather information; we already know that Malkuth is on to us. We do not know how they found out, but I want you to find the source and stop it. This can't go on any longer. I assume Selena does not know, for suspicion against the Order of Lorelei might cause a large uproar, so the information must be only known to the highest ranking officials. Do you understand?"

The two teens nodded in unison.

"Good, then I suggest you go and pack." Van looked at Selena and smirked.

"Oh yes, and welcome aboard Selena_. _You will obtain a title worthy of a god-general when we see fit._" _

Selena made a pout. She had to earn a name, that's just lovely. Woe is Selena and her pathetic life.

"Oh? The charlatan gets to obtain a name? That's pretty hard to believe." Sync crudely commented. Said charlatan twitched.

"Ugh! You are so rude! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?" Selena countered.

Sync froze, and she knew she struck a nerve. Or something... whatever it was, he was pretty touchy about it.

The intensity of his glare was so fierce that you can feel it burn into your skin even when the mask was shielding it from the world. His mouth was set in a vehement sneer, not a good thing.

He looked absolutely furious. He tried to open his mouth to yell at her, but he couldn't. Selena's guess was that he was too angry to speak.

'_What a great way to start off the mission.' _Van thought ask he watched in amusement as an invisible wave of hatred surrounded the two teens.

Van smirked "Sync, go pack up. Cantabile will come and brief Selena on the whole scenario."

Sync gave one last sneer and headed off. Selena watched as the grand doors to the office opened. Sync stepped (or more like stomped) out, and a woman about Legretta's age, dressed in a black and purple uniform with short dark purple hair and an eye patch stepped in, Cantabile.

**(A/N: Cantabile is NOT, I repeat, NOT an OC. Read the footnote at the bottom for a briefing.)**

Selena's eyes narrowed when she caught sight of the god-general. Something about the woman seemed unsettling and, somewhat familiar. Her past was vague and she was sure she had met the woman before.

Van cleared his throat. "Selena this is our seventh god-general, Cantabile. She commands the most soldiers in her division."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Selena questioned. The god-generals were like celebrities around Malkuth. Everybody knew about them, which included Selena. But in her years in the military (Which weren't much) she had never heard one rumour or story about this Cantabile person.

"For tactical reasons, we decided to have Cantabile keep a low profile." Van explained.

Cantabile nodded, observing Selena. The thief's back was turned, so Cantabile didn't get a full look at her.

Selena watched as the woman saluted to Van in a way that was not as respectful as any other god-general. Or oracle knight for that matter. But she could still tell that the woman had endured many hardships, was very collected and an excellent fighter.

"6th Division God-general, Cantabile the Raven, Sir..." She reported unenthusiastically.

"6th?" Selena questioned, whipping around to face Cantabile. There are 6 divisions in the order. If Cantabile, too was a god-general, then one of the other god-generals must've been left out, or something...

Cantabile's eyes widened noticeably at the sight of Selena, but not too much. Her expression showed signs of recognition.

Van spoke up from behind Selena.

"The more experienced generals command the six divisions, while Asch is the special operations commander."

"But Sync and Arietta have only been--" Cantabile piped, but was silenced when Van sent a glare that clearly said 'shut the hell up, someone is RIGHT HERE!'

"Right anyway, Miss...um..." Cantabile continued.

"Selena, my name is Selena." She introduced. Cantabile's eyes widened even more.

"Yes! Of course! I beg your pardon Lady Selena!" The woman spoke hastily, suddenly going polite.

"Lady...Selena?" The thief mumbled.

Cantabile coughed and quickly regained her composure. "I'm sorry; it was something of the past. I ask of you to not pry."

Selena nodded. There were a few things she remembered from childhood. And that was to not be nosy when people ask you not to, especially if the person has done nothing to you.

"Anyway, come. Let's sit. The explanation could take a while." Cantabile explained, walking over to the set of chairs and sofas in the corner.

So it began, Cantabile spoke of Van's plans for the score. About replicating the world, the basics about the god-generals and the commandant himself, the wisest strategy to use during the missions and everything Selena already knew.

Of course, she had knowledge about it, like Van's operation 'get-rid-of-score', but the information she had been given only scratched the surface. Cantabile had extensive knowledge about the order. The information would prove to be useful, so she was sure to listen very intently.

The last thing Cantabile had explained was about Sync. That was then that Selena realized that when Cantabile was talking about the god-generals she had failed to notice the fact that the woman had not even mentioned the green-haired teenager.

She told her how to handle him, how temperamental he was, and other things you could tell at first glance.

At one point, Cantabile had said that Sync entered the Oracle Knights only a little under a mere two years ago and quickly climbed to the rank of god-general. This bit of information had left Selena amazed at the progress Sync had made in the last couple of years.

But she then realized she had gone through the ranks almost as fast as Sync had.

A tragedy in the past had caused her to enter the military at a very young age and by her 12th birthday; she had become Brigadier General of the Malkuth army along with Aslan Frings and Sergeant Major of the stealth force. She would have never gotten the job if Jade Curtiss had accepted the promotion. When he declined the offer they (by which she means, the emperor and his buddies.) turned to her instead.

Cantabile had almost gotten further into the subject of Sync but a warning glare from Van had yet again stopped her. The abrupt halt seemed to have not been noticed by Selena (keyword: _seemed)_, because at the same time, Sync and some other person had walked in.

* * *

Cantabile had begun explaining everything to Selena, while Sync just watched from a crack in the door Van had purposely left open. Sync had been ready long ago, but that fact was unknown to both Cantabile and Selena.

Sync gritted his teeth as the stupid woman almost stepped out of line when she began to talk about his background and when he joined. He got the slightest feeling that Cantabile had done that on purpose, she was never the most loyal god-general and her ideals don't exactly match Van's to begin with. But when he noticed the look from Van, he decided to step in.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him through the office doors. Only one person in the Order had the guts to do that to someone like him.

* * *

A wave of annoyance washed over Selena when she saw who walked into the room. Not only had Sync burst through the door, but Asch too! Cantabile was just about to get into what seemed to be a deep dark secret. Damn, again this had happened...

"Stop for a minute Cantabile. I need you to go over to the sixth division to sort out your company's role in the operation." Asch commanded.

"Yes, I'm on it." Cantabile grunted before getting up and walking out of the office. But not without giving a friendly wave of goodbye to Selena and a harsh glare to the three males in the room. The eye patch she had on just made it scarier. The funny thing was that Selena could catch the smallest of shivers out of all three of them.

Selena just couldn't repress a giggle. She was definitely going to get along with the purple haired woman. Asch shot a glare over to her and she in turn, stuck out her tongue childishly.

The red haired teen turned to the shorter god-general.

"Hey Sync, go get your bratty girlfriend over there and get on with the mission."

Sync just stared at Asch, slightly dumbfounded. But you could never tell.

"My girlfriend?" He questioned, glaring at the person who dared to suggest something like that.

"Bratty!?" Selena screeched, pretending to ignore the full comment.

The two boys both ignored her and instead had a glare-off with each other.

Of course, the intensity of both glares was too much, where they finally couldn't take it anymore and they went their separate ways. Asch to Van, to speak of tactics and Sync to Selena, to drag her out of the damn room she seemed to be suffering in.

"Come on, we got to go." Sync said hauling Selena up out of her seat.

She was still red from anger and embarrassment. She was rarely called bratty these days in terms of an insult because of her high rank in the army, and didn't seem to have had relationships with any boy, she had no time for things like that. So being accused of one didn't really seem to help.

Sync, of course, seemed to think nothing of her obviously negative emotions.

Grabbing her pack, she shuffled out the door behind Sync.

And that was their start of their magnificent journey together...

"Why the hell are you so angry?"

"I'm not!! So don`t question me!!"

...Or not...

* * *

**Note: I suppose you're wondering about Cantabile. In one of the Daath books it mentions a woman named Cantabile on par with the other god-generals, one who commands the 6th division. She was a survivor of Hod and has the same fighting style as Guy. The Albert style, or whatever. She's left handed and unseen in the original game but was present in Tales of Fandom 2. Cantabile helped train Tear along with Legretta and was supposedly exciled because her beliefs countered Van's. And I don`t care if she is not a god-general because she damn well deserves to be!!**

**The name I put her as, Cantabile the Raven, is not her real title. She has none as far as I know. So I found someone who prefered to call her that. So it stuck.**

**I couldn`t help but put Asch in.**

**Remember, if you have any suggestions for Selena's GG title. Say it loudddddddddddd~**


	4. Icy Waters

**Yay it's out! It's OUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!**

**It's a bit short, this one. I think I would call it a filler or something. Last chapter was to inform you of stuff, so it was kinda boring. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

**And thank you to the lovely Black-Dove15 who suggested a GG name for Selena. I WANT YOUR SUGGESTIONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! I NEED HELP!!!**

**I actually have some stuff up on my DA account. If you wanna check it out, it's Chichi-Bean.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I only own Selena and some twists of the plot.**

* * *

Selena grumbled in defeat as both her and Sync walk to the Daath port. The ride to Grand Chokmah will be a long one. Why couldn't it be somewhere closer? Like Keterberg? Which is somewhere north of Daath. But Selena would never be too sure.

'_I suck at geography. What would I know? Getting C's isn't my greatest accomplishment in life.'_ She sighed.

Selena sat down on a bench right beside a booth of sorts, which was where Sync was buying tickets.

She glanced at the male clerk at the ticket booth and saw that the man looked like he was having an internal spazzam and would soon wet himself just at the sight of Sync.

'_He really made a frightful impression around here...' _Selena thought with a sigh.

Sync however was much more stressed then the girl tagging along. The man in front of him looked like he was not going to give Sync his boat tickets anytime soon.

Snorting in displeasure, he shoved the man back onto his chair and snatched the tickets off the table.

A slight scoff was heard and he turned to the source. Selena sat on the bench in a childish way with her arms folded and her mouth set in a pout.

"That was rude." She bluntly stated.

Sync's face (or lack of) clearly said he didn't give a damn. Selena sighed for the millionth time that minute.

They boarded the ship and made way to their desired locations. Selena to the front of the ship, and Sync to the room he purchased for the both of them.

Selena watched as the green haired god-general turned in the opposite direction of her. She still couldn't come up with a cover story for the emperor and she was going to have to act quickly if a dire situation were ever to come up.

She peered down at the water and was mesmerized with the deep blue the sea held. It almost made her jump off and touch it. But the boat was far too high for something so foolish.

Turning around to sit on a built-in bench, Selena started to finger her newly acquired blades. She assumed they were no different than using a sword, just shorter. She thought she knew how to use a sword, and was pretty sure she had learned to when she was younger. But she couldn't remember for the life of her.

'_Stupid Selena, you're only fourteen and yet you can barely remember your own past...' _She scolded mentally.

"Are you dead? Then again, it wouldn't be a total loss." Came a voice to her left.

Selena screamed, jumping about five feet in to the air. Quite an accomplishment, considering she was sitting down.

She glared up at the god-general teen, her mouth set in an angry pout.

"Excuse me?!"

He snorted, "What, are you going deaf too?" The pout turned in to a scowl.

"I was thinking of a cover story!" She argued.

Sync rolled his eyes, "We'll see how they judge you. They might think you're Selena, or they might mistake you for some random Oracle Knight soldier."

"What?" Was her intelligent reply.

Sync gestured lazily up and down Selena. Said girl looked down, she had forgotten she was wearing a uniform, much less Daath's. Before they left the cathedral Sync had told her to let her braids down and since her hair kept falling in her face, she opt to hold it back with a ribbon. And of course, her usual black band was wrapped around her left upper arm. She admit, she would look completely different if it wasn't for her hair and eyes.

Selena shifted from her seat to the railing, _'Why would they keep me for my position if they don't want me to be recognized!?' _

She started to count some gald she stole off of one of the guards at the cathedral and frowned when she found out that the guard didn't carry much with him. There was only enough to buy a few cups of coffee. But it didn't affect her. She had more than enough money, her own gald and gald she took off some other people at the cathedral, Asch per say... If Selena didn't know any better, she'd say Asch was an aristocrat with how much gald he carried around.

Sync sat down in the previously occupied seat. Ignoring the presumed, stolen cash, he glanced up at the brunette who was currently leaning over the railing.

"You're going to fall. Not that I mind, but it would cause an uproar if it did happen."

"I'm not going to fall; I have more sense than that!" She scoffed.

It was silent for a while, both teens lost in their own worlds.

Selena tilted her head. She heard a bunch of laughs and chuckles from behind her.

She caught a glance a Sync only to find a disgusted look on his face. Selena silently sighed in relief, she was glad because the look was not directed towards her, but the young men who were making the noises.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her full body around.

A handful of young men in their late teens were tossing a beer bottle around. It was obvious some were drunk. Others just seemed kind of out of it.

One of the men backed up to catch the bottle and came too close to Selena.

Selena leaned back to avoid getting bumped, but went too far, and she soon found herself in midair, falling towards the blue ocean.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the icy impact.

Sync froze, then realizing the situation, snapped back to reality. He climbed onto the rail and jumped into the northern waters. Being near Keterberg, the coldest place in Auldrant, didn't really help the situation.

He clenched his teeth when he saw the brunette hit the once still waters. Said girl was trying her best to stay afloat, but the freezing temperatures were overwhelming her.

Sync splashed in to the ocean afterward and dived down to the now sinking Selena. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other arm to channel fonons. A small blast from his hand sent both of them upward, where Sync was able to kick off the side of the boat and haul both of them over the railing.

"Stupid girl." He muttered, thinking she didn't hear. He wouldn't really care anyway, so there was no point for such a quiet tone.

Selena was slipping in and out of conscious. Unable to hold on any longer, she let the darkness take its toll. And then everything went black for the second time that week.

Sync watched as the girl before him faded in unconsciousness.

"You shut up." Reached his ear just moments before. It took a while for him before it clicked in that it came from Selena. Sync smirked at the fact that she was still able to slip in a remark and hear what he said, despite being barely conscious.

"Yo, kid! Is the girly over there alright?" Came a voice from beside Sync.

Sync turned his head to find one of the drunks from before; the one who had caused her to fall off the edge.

He gave no reply and instead growled slightly. Causing the man to back off and walk back to his friends.

Sync sighed in frustration and scooped up the sopping wet girl in his arms. He walked off to the room they were given.

He balanced Selena on his knee and held her with his one arm while he reached into his pocket to get the room key. Unlocking it, he entered and set Selena down on the farthest bed, away from the door. Who knows what would happen if she awoke before him.

Sync sighed once again when he realized she was wet (A/N: Get your head outta that gutter), and it would slow them down were she ever to get sick. Blushing slightly out of embarrassment, he began to remove pieces of her clothing.

He frowned when he got to her dress. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did and he silently cursed himself for such thoughts. Raising a slightly shaking hand, Sync slowly unzipped her uniform.

Reaching into her pack, he pulled out one of the night gowns she was given, and quickly slipped it on.

He placed her on the bed before changing out of his own wet clothing.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain brunette was still awake the whole time. Her cheeks were now aflame, a billion shades of scarlet.

"Idiot..." She muttered, before slipping back into the world of sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Remeber, if you have a GG name suggestion, say it LOUD!**


	5. Depleting Sanity

**Yay!! I finished! I finished! Muahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!! Kinda long...not really...**

**I've been so into Vampire Knight. So I got kinda side tracked... With a possible story...**

**Take it away Sele-chan!**

**Selena: Midnight-sama does not own TOtA! Just a bit of the plot and her OC's! Hey! Can I be in your new VK story? **

**What?! NO!! Oh yeah, and if some things in this chapter are messed, please tell me. ARE THEY OOC!? I DON'T KNOOOOWWWWW!!!!!! DDDD;**

**WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HITS AND NO REVIEWS!? I don't mean to be a review mongler but no reviews make me sad. AND IF I'M SAD THEN I WILL TAKE A FREAKIN LONG TIME TO UPDATE!!!**

* * *

"Huzzah! We're finally here!!" Selena cried while stepping onto the port of Grand Chokmah, earning many stares from those around her, including Sync.

"It was only a day and a half..." Sync mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you were asleep three quarters of the way."

Selena glared. Neither of them had mentioned that incident on the boat. But that was only because Sync didn't know Selena was awake when it happened. Well, she was during the falling off the boat part, but not the erm... part that followed.

They walked down the streets toward the building that held the Emperor. Both were thinking of what could happen when they reached the castle. Will they be imprisoned? Or accepted?

The duo arrived at the castle gate, but was stopped by the guards. Before, it appeared they were talking to a scientist.

"State your business." Demand one of the guards.

"On behalf of Daath and the Grand Maestro, we request an audience with his Majesty." Sync stated.

"What are your names?" Selena froze, they had not recognized her. She glanced at Sync. Should they reveal their identities? Sync caught her eye and gave her a look. He gestured almost unnoticeably to himself and nodded, then nodded slightly to her and shook his head. The guard seemed to have not noticed, but the scientist behind them did.

'_Ok so Sync will reveal himself, but I will not...' _Selena pondered.

"Sync the Tempest, God-General of the Oracle Knights." Sync said stepping forward. The guards turned to Selena, who in turn, stiffened. What in Yulia's name was she supposed to say?!

But then she remembered what Cantabile told her back at Daath.

* * *

"_You know, you look a little like one of my former students. Well, aside from the minor differences. Like how your hair and eyes are a darker shade or how you're shorter. If people didn't know Tear personally, they'd probably think you were her!" Cantabile thought out loud._

"_This Tear woman was your student?" Selena asked._

"_Yes, her full name is Tear Grants."_

_Selena stared, "Grants? You mean the commandant's sister?" She had heard of Van Grants infamous sister, one of the rarer fonists who could use the Fonic Hymns._

_Cantabile nodded, and then looked as if she just got an ingenious plan. _

"_Hey...people only know that Tear has brown hair and blue eyes and that she wears an Oracle Knight uniform. I bet you could pass off as her on some occasions!"_

_Selena blinked. "But I know nothing of her, what am I supposed to say?!"_

_The purple haired woman leaned back in thought, "Well... all you have to state Tear's title, and then they should just accept it."_

_The Malkuth thief just stared, "Well what is Tear's title?"_

"_Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants of the Intelligence Division in the Order of Lorelei." Cantabile explained._

"_Okay, I'll remember that..."_

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss?" One of the guards asked, snapping Selena back to reality. She hadn't realized she had been spacing out.

"Oh, excuse myself! Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants of the Intelligence Division." She stated. Sync stared at her, wondering where the hell that came from.

All the knights gave sign of acceptance, but the scientist looked unconvinced.

"Okay, right on in." They said, parting ways to let them through.

As they passed, the scientist gave Selena a suspicious glare. Said girl shivered. She assured herself that she never met the man, and that he only was suspicious because she was seemingly from Daath.

When they were out of earshot Selena nudged Sync.

"I think that scientist man is suspicious of us."

Sync gave her a look, and then rolled his eyes, "It doesn't really matter. I doubt he could do anything harmful with so much people around."

Selena nodded slowly, "Okay..."

They entered the building and were met with a lady.

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

Sync nodded his head slightly, "Yes, we're from Daath and we request an audience with His Majesty."

The woman stiffened a little and sighed, "I see, fortunately he is seeing people during this time. But right now, he is with others. I'm sorry, it could take a while. Not to mention we are on edge because Miss Selena has yet to return from Daath." The clerk lady said before standing up to go to Lorelei knows where.

Selena froze. Had she been gone from Malkuth for so long? How long?

Noticing her shock, Sync silently informed her, "You came to Daath on Remday, and now it's Remday again. You have been with the Order of Lorelei for a total of one week. Honestly, for someone with a Hell load of training you can't even keep track of time?"

A week?!

Peony had told her that the mission would only take 2 days tops. But a week?! No wonder they were edgy.

Hold up a minute...

"Are you implying something!?!?" Selena shouted at Sync. He smirked, opening his mouth to retort back. But the door opened and the lovely duo turned to the source.

The secretary woman was in the door way, it seems she came back from wherever she was.

"His Majesty said that the meeting he is currently in is the last one for today. It is late, so some of our maids will lead you to the guest rooms. You will be able to see His Majesty first thing in the morning. Is that doable?" She explained.

"Of course." Sync replied.

"Good then! The maids will be in shortly to show you to your rooms." And as if on cue, four young women dressed in uniform came in. Selena assumed them to be the maids.

"Please come this way." One said, latching onto Sync's arm. Selena twitched unnoticeably. This woman was- no never mind. He seemed to think nothing of it anyway. Wait, why was _she_ bothered so much by the gesture?!

They walked down a very wide pathway and up two flights of stairs. All the while, the maids explained where everything is, things that are not to be done in the castle and the like.

"Here it is!" The one who latched onto Sync exclaimed. She and a girl with glasses dragged him to a door on one side of the hallway.

"This one is yours! Miss Grants, yours is directly across." The clingy girl said. While she and her bookworm friend shoved Sync through the door and did Lorelei knows what, she was stuck with the other two maids. Selena had never noticed before, but they were identical twins.

"Pardon Namora, she's a little...yeah..." The longer haired one spoke. Then the shorter haired one popped in.

"Well, her full name is Namoradeira, the other girl was Leera." Selena blinked. So the bookworm's name in Ancient Ispanian meant 'To read'? Oh wow, hat's off to her mother. And Namoradeira? Poor kid, it must be a pain in the ass to write out.

"And who might you two be...?"

The short haired one gasped dramatically, "Excuse us for not introducing ourselves! I am Caliente!"

"And I am Frio." Said the long haired girl, she seemed calmer then her other half.

Selena blinked blankly once again. What is with everyone's names?!

'_That is so weird...'_

'_**What is so weird?'**__ Her conscience questioned._

'_Well, these maid's names tell their personality or something. I mean, when her parent's named her Namoradeira, do they know they just named their kid "Flirt"?'_

'_**Ha! That's priceless! What about the twins, Caliente and Frio? Theirs mean "hot" and "cold" right?'**_

'_Oh and Leera, they predicted her personality with just a name. To "read" that's so stupid.'_

'_**Maybe the Score said so.' **_Selena froze. The Score? It probably did. Oh dear Lorelei, let's hope her name didn't mean "**Fail**". If it does, then she officially hated the score... Just kidding, she would never think that, right?

'_**You don't know what your name means?'**_

'_Shut up! I didn't learn Ancient Ispanian okay!?' _

Then how did she know the maid's names? She never learned Ispanian. Selena shook her head, it was probably somewhere in the back of that damn head of hers.

'_**Maybe you should ask Sync.'**_

'_Okay, okay, I'll ask Sync.' _Selena finalized. With that, she was brought back to the real world.

"Toiletries are in the bathroom on the right. If you need anything else, just call." Frio said, before leaving with Caliente trailing behind.

Seeing Leera and Namora leaving down the hall as well, Selena burst into Sync's room, forgetting the importance of knocking.

"SYNC! Can you t--!" She began, but stopped herself when she saw Sync topless and with no mask. She saw his face for only a split second, before he snatched his mask and slid it on. Selena saw beautiful green eyes, and the face of, what she was quite sure of, the Fon Master's. But Selena was never too sure, if running into walls is a normal occurrence for her then her eyesight was definitely pathetic.

"What?" He hissed, with a lot more edge than usual. But Selena paid no mind, probably because she was gawking at his well cut figure. And she was lost in her own world, thinking... yes of course, thinking...

'_Why would Sync wear a mask when his face is perfectly fine?' _Selena pondered.

'_**Well...he does go undercover quite frequently. Maybe he does it to conceal his identity?'**_Her conscience reasoned.

'_Yes, that`s probably it.' _Little did she know, she was definitely right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack.

"Ow! Hey!" Selena hissed, rubbing her sore head. Sync had slapped her in the head. More than once mind you.

"I asked you what you came in here for." He grumbled, shirt still off.

"Uh, yeah! What does my name mean in Ancient Ispanian?" Selena asked, looking up at Sync.

Said God-General held a look of disbelief.

"You came in just for THAT?!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because the maids had names that meant what their personality was. My conscience thought it was because of the score."

"Your conscience?" Sync questioned. There was a slight growl in his voice at the mention of the thing he's trying to destroy.

"Shut up!"

Selena stared, "Well, what is it?"

"..."

"Well?"

"You told me to shut up." Sync smirked.

Selena irked, "Just answer"

Sync twitched unnoticeably, "Moon Goddess"

Selena stared, "Eh?" She had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

"Your name means 'Moon Goddess'."

'_What the Hell could that mean?'_

'_**Yeah, you aren't fit to be a Goddess, let alone for the moon.'**_

'_Shut up!'_

Selena smirked slightly, knowing full well that the God-General's name meant nothing in particular; she asked just to annoy him.

"Hey Sync, what does you name mean?"

Said boy looked at her, "Sync"

"No, I know that's your name. What does it mean?"

"Sync"

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS SYNC! WHAT DOES IS MEAN!?"

Sync twitched and glared at the brunette, "ugh..."

Selena grinned, "Really? Your name means 'ugh'?"

Sync groaned, "You know what? We have to see the Emperor pretty early so get to bed. NOW!"

He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her towards her own room.

"Yes mom."

The door slammed after her.

'_**That was brilliant!' **_

Selena grinned, _'I know right? Hey, you know what?'_

'_**What?'**_

'_I'm starting to have decent conversations with you.'_

'_**It shows that your sanity is slowly depleting.'**_

'_Hey!'_

* * *

That night, Selena had a lovely sleep. The beds were not foreign to her, unlike Sync. They were like the beds she used to sleep on before she was reluctantly taken against her will to work for Daath.

Unnoticeable to Selena, the window of the guest room creaked open. Two figures lay hidden in the trees right outside the building.

"Is that her?" The first figure whispered.

"Yup, definitely" Replied the second.

"Ok, then let's get moving."

The two silhouettes stepped extremely careful into the room Selena occupied. They were armed with rope, drugs and many fontech gadgets.

When the figures moved in to the light, they revealed themselves. They were young men decked out in lab coats.

The two men were very careful not to wake Selena. It wasn't any easy task, for the Malkuth girl was a trained soldier, it was embed into every soldier's brain to sleep lightly.

Said soldier looked like she was having a very nice dream. About what, no one knows. But it will soon come to an abrupt close.

The first man placed a drugged cloth over the sleeping girl's face. Her once smiling features immediately changed into that of an unconscious blank sleep. That was the signal that the drug had worked.

Tying her up in thick rope, the two men carried the unconscious Selena to the ship they had arrived on.

Unfortunately, people had not noticed she was gone, until it was too late.

* * *

A loud banging sounded on the door of Sync's room.

"Mr. Sync! Mr. Sync!! Miss Grants is not in her room! The window is open and the door held no sign of interaction!" One of the maids, Caliente shouted. Behind her were Namora, Leera and Frio.

Sync, being the person he is, was already awake. He opened the door slightly to face the quartet of maids. All of their faces were glazed in panic.

"What?" He asked curtly, before he caught sight of Selena's room, which was right across from his. The door was opened by the maids already. The window was indeed open, the bedsheets were messed up quite a bit and on the floor were dirty footprints that were barely visible.

"Stupid girl" Sync growled and ran across the hall to Selena's room. He turned to maids.

"Tell the Emperor that we can no longer pay him a visit because there's been an emergency."

"What about Miss Grants?" Frio questioned. Leera, Namora and Caliente had already run off.

Sync scanned the room.

"I'll find her"

* * *

"Aw crap, my head hurts like hell..." Selena groaned, sitting up in a bed which was strangely foreign to her.

'_Where am I? This is not a Malkuth bed!!'_

'_**Strange you would notice such a thing...'**_

Selena sneered at nothing in particular, considering she couldn't glare at her conscience.

"Looks like you're awake." A male voice spoke. Selena twisted her head to the source located across the room. The way the man was standing and the fact that he was across the room while she was on the bed really reminded her of her capture in Daath. She couldn't help but think of Sync. What was he doing right now? Was he going to kill her because she was captured right before they got to see Peony?

'_Wow, total déjà vu...' _

Selena glared at the man, "Where am I?!"

"A laboratory, that is all you need to know."

"Where is this lab located?" She spat, angry at the fact that the boy was not answering, not really anyway.

He didn't reply.

"Well, what's your name?"

He hesitated but answered none the less, "You can call me Cain..."

* * *

Sync looked around cautiously, trying to find any clue as to where Selena was taken.

He growled, "I don't believe it. That brat is a hell load of trouble..."

A cloth lying near the bed caught his eye. He had noticed it before, but from Sync's perspective, it looked like it was a part of the sheets. That no longer seemed to be the case.

Picking it up, he noticed a crest. The God-General's eyes widened in realization.

'_Chesedonia!? She was taken to CHESEDONIA!?!!?' _

"That idiot..." He cursed, before flying (not literally) out the window.

He halted at the sight of tracks in the dirt, land ship tracks. That meant that if they actually were going to Chesedonia then they were probably already there.

He smirked. _'Those fools' land ship left a pathway' _Sync chuckled to himself as he followed the giant pathway to the city of merchants.

* * *

"Here she is" Cain reported to his superiors, while Selena shifted foot to foot behind him.

"Okay good, just watch over there, but don't get in the way." One scientist replied. Cain nodded and walked to the corner of the room, but not before giving a reassuring nod to Selena. Who in turn gave him a panicked look.

"Why am I here?! What do you want with me?!" Selena snarled.

The scientist kept silent. He locked Selena up in a chair while another scientist placed wires on her.

"You needn't be concerned...replica..."

Selena's eyes widened, _'Replica!? Impossible!! I memories practically since birth!! I remember my parents! My cousins and friends! My home! I-I-I'm not a replica!'_

Her eyes slowly closed, but an unexpected thought entered her brain before her vision became black.

'_Liar...'_

_

* * *

_

**God-general name for Selena? Anyone? Anyone? She won't nessacarily be a rokujinshou. Just have a totally rockin name XD**


End file.
